


Small Truths

by Magnetism_bind



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Ficlets, Lies, Love, M/M, Truth, Tumblr Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:39:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24947773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnetism_bind/pseuds/Magnetism_bind
Summary: It’s not as though there are no lies between them.
Relationships: Captain Flint | James McGraw/John Silver
Kudos: 23





	Small Truths

It’s not as though there are no lies between them. Often all they’ve done is lie to each other. But in every lie there is an element of truth that sells it. And the ‘We might be friends by then’ is the most clear. It settles deep in Flint’s mind like a seed planted in the dark of the night, twisting and burrowing until its roots are buried deep and it begins to grow.   
  
What would it be like to share a friendship with this man? To know that he could count on him, rely on him when need be. To trust that he would know and understand why Flint has done the things he had done, to accept it…to accept Flint? It’s an intoxicating fiction but the idea simply will not leave him. 

He keeps an eye on Silver, on the small actions, the things the man probably believes go unnoticed. Silver watches the crew and Flint watches him watching them. It’s a long game, but in the end a gambit well-played. For there is friendship between them by the time they stand facing each other in that clearing. Friendship, and more, though Flint hasn’t let the notion of that possibility go beyond the faintest glimmer of desire. 

“I don’t care.” Silver says, and possibly that’s the lie that hurts the most, though Flint hasn’t categorized them in full. It’s so blatantly untrue. Even Silver doesn’t believe it; Flint can see it in his eyes.

So he presses the point home, letting his own words pierce and twist inside Silver like a dagger, knowing they will continue to ache long after Silver tells himself the wound is healed.

As for himself Flint tells himself that there was never a friendship between them, and the idea of it is a farce. The other, the shadow of that longing, it never even existed. These lies will remain with Flint for the remainder of his days. He will carry them, but they never become true, no matter how many times he tells them to himself. The small truths of his heart are too resilient for that. 


End file.
